


Trapped in an Elevator

by UnitedKingdomOrgy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Pydia, Tumblr Prompt, season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKingdomOrgy/pseuds/UnitedKingdomOrgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Lydia get stuck inside an elevator for several hours where they in turn are forced to talk and deal with each other's company after not having seen each other since the Season 3A Finale.</p>
<p>Tumblr Prompts: Peter and Lydia get stuck inside and elevator, and Lydia admitting that she finds Peter attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped in an Elevator

The sound of thunder booms echoed into the foyer.

Lydia collapsed her umbrella and shook the excess rain off. Her shoes were soaked down to the sole, she had no choice but to take them off.

Umbrella and shoes in one hand she walked soft footed to the elevator door.

She made a mental note to make Allison pay for her new shoes since it was her idea to ask Lydia to come over in the middle of a thunder storm.

Lydia hit the 'up' button to the elevator.

She stood back and waited for the light above to reach the bottom floor.

The whole time she was lost in thought. She still was trying to wrap her brain around what was haunting her friends.

She knew that Allison asking her over here must have been serious. Lydia was trying to help her best friend through this difficult time. Allison was seeing visions of her psychopathic dead Aunt Kate after all.

Lydia knew too well what that was like.

She had, had some experience in that department. After all she shared a mind with a dead but not really dead psychopathic werewolf.

She hoped so at least that her own personal traumas could assist Allison in coping with her deteriorating mental state.

 

Ding. The elevator had arrived.

The doors opened.

 

Lydia Martin came eye to eye with her own personal ghost.

 

Peter stood in shock at the red headed beauty in front of him. His heart was in his throat. He had no idea what to say to her.

He was a gentleman, he stood from the center of the elevator to the side giving Lydia and him plenty of space between them.

 

Lydia straightened her posture and strutted into the elevator. She wouldn't give him an inch.

 

Before she could hit the button for Allison's floor, Peter had already pressed it.

"Are you here to see the Argents?" Peter asked softly.

"I am here to see Allison yes. What are you doing here? The Argents would kill you if they saw you." Lydia remarked. She looked straight ahead at the elevator doors, not once making eye contact.

"Scott and Derek are having a meeting with the Argents about what exactly is going on with our favorite trio." Peter blurted out.

He never hid the truth from Lydia, nor could he. Something about her made him unable to lie.

"So while they are having a meeting you are what? Hiding in an elevator?" She rolled her eyes.

"That is exactly what I am doing." He smirked.

Their conversation ended.

The ride up to the 18th floor was a quiet one.

 

There was a lightning war above. The sky was buzzing with heat and electricity. Monstrous lighting strikes hit the main power lines near the building. The sound of thunder bellowed and shook the entire building.  

The power surged and everything went black.

The elevator stopped dead and the emergency lights dimmed on.

“What was that, what just happened?” Lydia looked around in a panic.

“The elevator stopped. Lightning must have hit the generator or something.” Peter felt the walls and floor for any type of small vibration of movement. There wasn’t any.

“No.” Lydia waved her finger in Peter’s direction, “I will not be stuck in an elevator with you.” She quickly pulled out her phone to call for help but there was no signal. “The storm has knocked out all the cellphone towers.” Lydia gritted her teeth, “You are going to open these doors and get us out. We have to be close to a floor so there should be a space big enough for us to crawl through, if that is not the case then you can open the top hatch and climb to the nearest floor and get us out.”

“And why would I do that?” Peter was enjoying seeing Lydia in a panic.

“You are not going to sit there and question me, just do it.” Lydia glared.

“Yes Ma’am.” Peter nodded with a shit grin on his face. He stood in front of the elevator door and began to pull the doors apart.

They were stuck dead against a wall with no other doors in sight.

“Try the emergency hatch.” Lydia ordered.

Peter looked up at the hatch on the ceiling. It was just out of his reach, “I can’t reach it, I will have to lift you up and see if you can open it.” He sighed.

Lydia stepped back, “No, you are not going to touch any part of me.”

“Well, then get comfortable because we may be here for a long time.” Peter wiped his hands and sat down in the corner.

Her eyes rolled heavily. She took a cue from Peter and sat in the corner opposite of him.

They said nothing for several minutes.

Lydia realized that she was still barefoot. She felt her feet to see if they were dry, but they were still damp and extremely cold. She started to rub them in order to warm them up.

Peter noticed and wanted to offer to warm her feet up but he held his tongue.

“We can’t sit in silence forever Lydia, eventually you are going to have to talk to me.” He directed his gaze at her.

“Oh yes we can. I would rather be at home right now giving Prada a bath than being stuck in here with you.” She snapped at him.

Peter laughed, “How you can call that tiny rat a dog is beyond me.”

“Don’t insult my dog. He is more of a dog than you will ever be.” She tilted her head to the side with sass. She rubbed her feet more and more but they were not getting warm.

Peter let out a scoff and scooted towards Lydia’s feet, “Here let me.” He put his hands out.

She retracted into a defensive position.

“Really?” He gave her a pointed look, “Lydia I promise I am not going to hurt you. I want to help.”

Suspicious eyes squinted at the wolf in front of her. Lydia relaxed and gave her feet to Peter.

 

He took her right foot into his hands and began to smooth over them. His hands were extremely hot, just like the rest of his body. Wolves have a higher temperature than humans.

Lydia made a mental note of how soft Peter’s hands really were.

Thumbs began to knead at her ankles and Achilles heel. Down and under to the arch of her foot all the way up to the ball. Lydia’s eyes fluttered at how deep and soothing this was. She was fighting back a moan.

He put down one foot and took the other in hand only to repeat the process. Peter’s ears focused in on Lydia’s heart. It was extremely calm, which calmed him.

After a few minutes Peter let go of her foot and scooted back to his corner, “Is that better?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

Peter nodded.

 

Another monstrous rumble of thunder shook the building. The elevator shaft creaked and moaned.

Peter held onto the sides to brace himself, “Tell me what are the exact odds that the cables will snap?”

“1 in 12 million chance that all the cables snap. There are four cables at each edge of the elevator, even if one does snap the others will be able to hold the weight.” Lydia blurted out.

Peter stared at her, highly impressed.

“What??” She asked after a minute of him staring at her.

“It always astounds me.”

“What astounds you?”

“The depth of your intelligence.” He smiled.

Lydia looked away in an attempt to hide the fact that she was blushing.

There was a small itching pain that came from her side. She scratched at it and realized that it was _the_ scar. All the memories came flooding back into her mind. A whimper fell from her lips.

Peter heard Lydia’s heartbeat jump and rapidly quicken, “Lydia? What’s wrong?” He inched towards her.

She gave him a look of death, “Why did you do it?”

Frozen in place, completely frozen solid, Peter was taken aback by the question. He knew exactly what she was talking about.

“I want you to tell me right to my face why you did this to me.” Lydia raised up her shirt to reveal a thick scar.

He didn’t know what to say. That was a lie, he knew exactly what to say but he couldn’t form the words. He knew that he couldn’t lie to her ever, so telling the truth was the way to go if he could only get the words out.

“Well? I am waiting.” Lydia stated. She was dying to hear this, she had been dying to hear this since the moment she started seeing him in her mind.

“I.. I needed you. I knew there was a chance that I was not going to survive and I needed a contingency plan. The moment I smashed through the window at the video store and you screamed, I knew right then what you were. So it had to be you. I had to plant part of myself into your subconscious and the only way to do that was through a bite. At the time I didn’t know you wouldn’t change. I was gambling and hoping that you wouldn’t. I needed to be resurrected and as soon as that was done, I did exactly what you wanted me to do, which was leave you alone. I know my methods were unfair and horrific for you and I apologize for that and the profoundly disturbing nightmares that you may still have. Honestly I would take the memories away from you if I thought it would work that way you wouldn’t have to suffer, believe me.” He looked directly into her eyes the whole time and never blinked. His words were completely true Lydia could tell.

The feeling of tears welled into her eyes. She would not let him see her cry again, she kept telling herself.

The gravity of his words hit her hard. She was able to believe him so easily simply due to the fact that he _had_ kept his word about staying away and his actions since then. After their first meeting since the night she resurrected him, at Derek’s Loft, he kept his distance. Even when she got in the elevator he was a complete gentleman, stepping to the side far enough so she would be comfortable.

He did nothing to betray their agreement; them meeting since then has been sheer happenstance and she couldn’t curse him for that.

A tear escaped from the corner of her eye. There was no fighting it back now.

Peter quickly came to her side and took her small face in his hands. Gently and lightly he wiped away the tears, “Please don’t cry. Someone so beautiful should not be crying.” He smiled down at her as her hand covered the hand against her cheek, “Lydia I am sorry for everything I did to you. Please believe that.”

Her green eyes blinked heavily against the tears as they searched the clear blue eyes in front of her.

“I do.” She stammered, “I do believe you.”

 

The thunder above intensified and shook the building yet again. The whole elevator shook much more than before.

Peter quickly took Lydia into his arms for protection.

After the elevator settled, Peter released his grip on Lydia but she did not leave his hold. He looked down at her still in his arms. “Lydia?” he whispered ever so softly.

She looked up at him not noticing how close her lips were to his. “I’m sorry.” She breathed, the vibration of her words tingled his lips with how close she was.

“No, it- uh, it’s okay. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.” He stared at her lips.

“Yes, yes I am.”

Peter cleared his throat and let go of Lydia. He didn’t want to upset her by holding on for too long. He was still going to be respectful of her boundaries.

“Maybe you can lift me up, so we can open the emergency hatch and see if there is a floor close by that we can get to.” Lydia suggested.

Peter let out a small surprised gasp.

A crack of thunder echoed from above.

“With the way the storm is outside and how it keeps shaking the elevator I think staying in here is the safest thing.” Peter said.

“No, you are right. The storm is going to be awhile and we should stay here where someone is bound to find us. I mean the storm isn’t going to last forever.” Lydia grabbed her purse and started to rummage through it.

“Personally, I hope it ends fairly soon because I would rather not die of starvation.” Peter sassed.

“Don’t be such a drama wolf.” Lydia sassed back.

Peter smirked. He knew he loved her for a reason.

“Here, eat this.” Lydia threw him an energy bar. She pulled out what seemed to be half a box of energy bars.

“Why do you have these in your purse?” Peter asked as he unwrapped the bar.

“They were for Allison. It is something that used to work for me when I didn’t want to sleep because of my nightmares. I would eat a few of these and then I would be able to stay awake.” Lydia’s words hit Peter’s heart hard.

In order to cut the current tension Peter made a disgusted noise, “These things taste terrible.”

Lydia started to laugh so hard, “I never said they tasted good.”

Peter swallowed hard at the terrible mouthful. “I am glad my suffering makes you laugh.”

“What do we do now? I mean what is there to do?” Lydia crumpled the wrapper of her energy bar.

“Well, we could sing and dance.” He made a sarcastic remark.

A snort came from Lydia’s nose, “Like you know how to dance.”

Peter rolled his head down at Lydia, “I am quite a fantastic dancer. Here, let me show you.” He offered his hands to Lydia.

She wiped her hands and grabbed his hands as he picked her up, “There isn’t even any music.”

Peter raised a finger with a look of self-assurance. He took Lydia’s hand and place another one on her waist as Lydia placed her free hand on his shoulder.

Peter began to hum Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata.

Lydia couldn’t help but smile at the irony of the song. A wolf humming a song with the word Moonlight in it. “Why did you choose Moonlight Sonata?”

“It is one of my favorite songs. Did you know that Beethoven was a werewolf?” Peter eloquently grinned.

“He was not.” Lydia called him out.

“Would I lie to you? He most certainly was.” Peter held his head high.

They danced gracefully in a small circle. “And spin.” Peter spun Lydia outward and then back into his grip. He continued to hum.

“There is no proof that he was. In fact, if he was a werewolf he would have been able to heal himself of the multiple sicknesses he had and he would have never started going deaf at the age of 26.” Lydia promptly informed him.

“Okay, so maybe he wasn’t a werewolf.” Peter rolled his eyes happily.

With charm and precision he dipped Lydia down and then right back up.

A pleased smile was permanently glued onto her face.

He stopped humming as they danced much more closely and quietly. Lydia’s head was rested against his shoulder. Peter’s head was nuzzled against hers.

Lydia’s ear was pressed so tightly against his chest, she could hear his heartbeat. She hummed pleasingly, “It’s strange to hear your heartbeat. I honestly didn’t think you would have one.”

“Well, you can thank yourself for that. You were the one who made it possible for me to have a heartbeat again.”

“I really wish that I could hate you. I want to hate you. Up until today I did hate you.” Lydia confessed.

“You couldn’t hate me even if you wanted to, I am far too good looking.” Peter played at his own ego.

Lydia shook her head a little at his words, “Yes that is very true. You are too good looking.”

Peter pulled away from her slightly and looked down at her to make sure he just heard what he heard, “Did you just admit that I was good looking?”

“Yes I did.”

“Huh...” Peter was dumbfounded to say the least. He never thought he would hear those words ever. In all honesty he never thought he would be doing anything he had done in the last several hours.

He nuzzled his cheek back against her head on his shoulder.

After a moment it was Lydia who pulled away, “Peter?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you. Thank you for being honest with me and for caring. That isn’t a luxury I have in my life.”

“Of course. I have no reason to ever lie to you and I don’t think I ever could.”

She stared at his lips then up to his eyes. He was staring at hers the whole time, full and pouty they were.

She stood on her toes a little and neared his face. Peter’s face dipped low and slow towards her face.

Just before their lips met, just as they hovered over one another, the power came back on and the elevator started back up.

 

They both came out of each other’s grip and cleared their throats.

Lydia quietly gathered up her things and waited for the elevator door to open on the 18th floor.

The bell signaled they had reached the 18th floor and the doors opened. Lydia quickly ran out of the door leaving Peter completely alone.

 

Lydia came in the door to be greeted by Derek, Scott, Allison and her father.

“Lydia where have you been? I have been trying to call you!” Allison was frantic.

“The storm knocked out the cell towers. I didn’t have any service sorry. I just was able to get through all the rain. This storm was terrible.” Lydia lied through her teeth.

“Well I am glad you are here now.”

 

Derek and Scott left only moments later. Allison and Lydia retired into Allison’s bedroom where Lydia sat on the bed staring off into nothing.

“Lydia?” Allison woke Lydia from her trance.

“Yeah, sorry, what were you saying?” Lydia attempted to recover.

“I asked what song you were just humming.”

“I was humming?” Lydia didn’t even realize she was so out of it. Her mind was swimming with thoughts and feelings.

“Yes, you were. The song went like this,” Allison began to hum Moonlight Sonata.

“Oh, right, yes I was humming that. It is Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata.” She smiled happily.

“It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah.. it is…” Lydia repositioned herself on the bed, “Hey I heard once that Beethoven was actually a werewolf. Do you think it’s true?”

Allison sat on the bed, “I don’t know but that makes you think about how many famous people were actually werewolves or some other type of supernatural creature!”

Lydia looked down at her feet and she closed her eyes, she could still feel Peter’s fingers kneading into them.

“Lydia are you sure you are alright? You are acting a bit strange.” Allison pointed out the obvious.

Lydia bit her lower lip and thought before a smirk peeked out of her lips, “Actually, I am going to go I don’t feel good. I think it is the weather honestly.”

“Oh, okay then.” Allison watched Lydia gather up her stuff as she rushed out the front door.

 

Lydia had one thing on her mind. She rushed down the hall to the elevator and pressed the button rapidly. “Please still be here…” She prayed and wished all at once.

The elevator ding signaled and Lydia’s eyes lit up as the doors were opening but there was no one inside. Her heart broke a little.

She sighed with a hint of depression and pressed the ground floor button. The ride was quick and very quiet.

The doors opened on the ground floor and she walked through the foyer and out to her car.

The sky was clear and free of thunder clouds.

If it hadn’t been for the water on the ground, one might have never known it rained.

She drove home fighting the urge to cry.

What was she thinking? Her brilliant mind was an absolute mess.

She couldn’t deny it now, there was no way in hell that she could ever deny that she was attracted and in love with Peter Hale. Her own personal ghost turned out to be her personal prince charming. How the hell did that happen? She wondered aloud.

Lydia came home to an empty house.

Her mother was staying at her new boyfriend’s house tonight.

She dropped her shoes and umbrella at the door and walked upstairs, “Prada?” She yelled out for her dog. She knew that he would be hiding under her bed away from the thunderstorm.

She opened her door, “Prada?”

She froze in place.

 

Peter sat on the edge of her bed holding and petting Prada.

“You’re here.” Her heart jumped up into her throat.

“I am.” Peter put Prada down as the dog scurried past Lydia and out the door. “If you want me to go I will.”

Lydia shook her head as she drank in the fact that he was here and in her room.

Peter smiled at her.

Before she could even breathe she ran across the room and jumped into his arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

Peter closed his eyes and held Lydia tightly against him.

After a very long minute, Peter put Lydia back down on the ground and looked her right in the eyes.

“I’m sorry but I had to tell you,” He took Lydia’s hand and placed it over his heart, “My heart is yours and it was the moment you resurrected me.”

“Honestly?” She choked on her words.

Peter nodded his head. “I love you, Lydia Martin and I am yours, if you want me.”

She quickly wiped a stray tear away and smiled with a happy nod, “Yes. I do, I do want you.”

Peter pressed his lips against hers so fast that they both nearly lost the breath they had in their lungs. His hands cradled her face lovingly. One hand slipped away and down her back and to press her body tightly and securely against his.

Their fury of lip movements was making a sweet tasting war within their mouths and against the tips of their tongues. It was magically haunting for both of them, it gave the serene feeling of a rebirth.

Inside their chests they both felt this pull, this sensation like a string being tied around and at each end and connecting them from that moment until the end.

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE ME SOME COMMENTS ON WHAT YOU THINK!


End file.
